


【Superzam】With You Until The End Of Line

by bayholy0619



Series: Injustice-Clark Kent/Billy Batson [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Billy Batson, Butt Plugs, Injustice League - Freeform, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Clark Kent, 肛塞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 不義聯盟超人x沙贊最後一章，他們的結局，因為結局了所以有半篇是劇情，前半是PWP





	【Superzam】With You Until The End Of Line

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 依舊當作強姦  
> 2\. 依舊監禁  
> 3\. 主角二人與作者都有病  
> 4\. 一切都是二次元，不要當真，所有性行為只能安在他們主角二人身上  
> 5\. 這文看完可能會引起不適，請向我開炮，角色沒錯的  
> 6\. 角色嚴重OOC!這點也很重要

Clark最近精神很緊張，Billy透過身體知道，他對待自己的方式比以往粗暴得多同時也帶著緊張和憂慮的情緒。Clark回來的頻率多了，但Billy知道並不是因為Clark的目的已成功在望，剛好相反，他在失敗，他節節敗退，他已沒地方可逃，他最後只能逃回來。但他是Clark Kent，沒到最後也不會放棄，他是Superman，地球最後防線，抗壓精神力與自己是不同的。Batman會找到來嗎?應該會的，因為他是Batman，他總會發現自己身處的奇怪房間，他會發現自己，他會把你帶出去。然後關在另一個房間，你的命運並不會改變，永遠受人管制，因為你曾經幫過這個人。

 

 “Billy，我回來了。”

 “歡迎回來，Superman。你最近回來多了。”

 “這不好嗎?”

 “……一切都好嗎，Clark?”

 “……這不是你該關心的事，現在舔我。”

 

Billy一如以往的笑，對阿這不是他該關心的事。沒有豬會在意屠夫到底安好與否，所以他在Clark的眼中只是豬嗎?Billy對這樣的自覺感到可笑。如果現在反抗會如何?一定會被殺掉，Clark現在心情不好，偶然會聽見他自己生氣時邊拿自己發洩邊提到那上惹他生氣的人。Kara、Bruce、Barry、Hal也在，他們最後也脫離了Clark的威嚴之下，他們投向了Bruce，這樣也不錯，總要有人來阻止他。

 

Billy沿著Clark的陰莖頂端親吻，這個動作他平時不作，因為沒必要。Clark並沒對他用心到會在意這些小動作或因此而被取悅，他只會在意自己動作太慢不爽快而已。Clark討厭在這方面等待，所以他們間很少存在為了取悅對方而作的動作，特別是自己當眾反抗他那一刻開始，Clark對他的耐性已經歸0。但他現在竟然有心情作，因為Clark並不在狀態。Billy張嘴把整根陰莖含進去，換來Clark鮮有的動作，摸摸Billy的頭。這讓Billy帶點驚訝，他已經很久沒有在對方滿足精神最散漫的狀態下被Clark溫柔地摸頭，這讓他想起以前的Clark，一切都未改變的時候。Billy如常的把陰莖深入至喉，整根吞入再吐出，每一次Clark的下身都會因此動作而變得更堅硬，證明他喜歡這個動作。

 

 “Billy，吸一吸看看。”

 

今天的Clark真的很奇怪，Billy聽話地像小孩子吸啜口中的巨根，Clark滿足地享受著自己快要被迫到極限的同時又不能釋放的感覺。他被迫緊了，但沒問題的，他最近學會了享受這種感覺。Clark輕輕把手摸上Billy因含著陰莖而突出來的臉頰，他的男孩總是學習得很快。Billy分階段性地輕啜﹑深吞入喉偶然再狠狠啜一把，Clark滿足地發出低哼，還不行，還不行射出來。Billy下巴和脖子開始有點酸了，Clark今天的要求比任何一次還持久，不管Billy如何努力和嘗試讓他射出來好早點解脫也沒成功。

 

 “不准慢下來，Billy。拿出你以往打敵人的毅力，你作得很好。”

 “Clark，有什麼事你可以跟我說的。”

 “……你只要乖乖舔我就好。”

 

他不需要你來擔心這個，Billy，完全不用。Billy換了別的方式，他主攻陰莖的冠狀位置，這樣至少不用再強撐下巴，讓自己好受一點。為了不被Clark覺得自己在偷懶，Billy不能讓Clark覺得被敷衍，他開始主攻Clark的鈐口。Clark的下身一直冒出些許濁液，而Billy已習慣這個味道，現在更是沒了反抗心，他把這通通當作另類食糧的吞進肚子，反正他的身體並不會因這玩意而有任何影響。Clark很少感受到鈐口被重點照顧的感覺，但他並不討厭。看著Billy這樣服務自己，他真的喜歡，讓人俯首稱臣。Billy突然展開進攻，舌頭一直輕重不一的攻擊鈐口，Clark倒抽口氣失守射在這孩子的嘴巴中。

 

 “不准漏出來，Billy。”

 

這一發的確很長，或許是Clark已經忍得夠久，所以這一發的味道﹑衝力還是持久力也是一等一。比以往更重，而且一直衝入他的喉內，時間已經太長了讓Billy有點窒息。但他沒能反抗，他有種感覺，已經不會再有下一次了。直到白濁全射入後，Billy才輕輕的離開同時用舌把剩在陰莖上的精液也輕輕舐去。Clark雙指夾緊Billy雙頰讓他張開嘴看看，都吞下去了真是好孩……好玩具。Clark一把Billy推向牆邊，讓Billy的臉與牆作了個親密的接觸，但一點也不痛因為這房間的牆壁是特殊的，並不會硬到足以讓Billy自殺的程度。Clark讓他背向自己，滿意地看著Billy的後穴。這次是肛塞，而不是按摩棒或跳蛋。但這不是普通的肛塞，而是透明的可以透過塞子撐開而看到裡面腸道的狀況，裡面還什麼也沒有，還什麼也沒有，Clark輕笑。

 

 “你很會選呢，Billy。難不成你其實很想被人看到?”Clark扭過對方身體讓他面對自己。

 “只想被你看到，Superman。”

 “說得好，反正也只有我知道你在這而已。沒人會救你，想都別想。”輕輕掐著Billy的脖子由上而下看著他。

 “……”

 

這個事實他一直都知道，Billy抬頭看著Clark，原本因被掐脖子有點難受的樣子慢慢由痛苦轉作因再次認知到自己處境的驚訝再轉作無表情，最後又回到輕笑的程度。現在的他，已經什麼也沒有了。

 

 “我知道，我一直都在阿，Superman。”Clark。

 

把塞子一口氣拔出來，換來一個透明的飛機杯塞進去。他想看著這個洞塞滿自己的，看著這個飢渴難耐的後穴慢慢被自己填滿，最後看著自己的精液在裡面滾動。想到此Clark又興奮起來了，把自己半硬的下身直接塞到飛機杯裡。這玩意用的是最貼近人體皮膚的材質，塞進去也是另類享受，而Clark也挺滿足的低哼。但Billy並沒對方那麼好受，他什麼也沒感覺到，他的後穴只被一個飛機杯撐開，再包含一根比常人還粗大幾倍的陰莖。他現時除了比以往還強烈的腫脹感外，他甚至感受不到Clark的陰莖以往帶給他的感覺，不管是快感﹑痛楚還是被精液充滿到腸道的填滿感也沒有。Clark抽插了幾下，發現Billy並沒有以往的呻吟也沒有強忍，他就只是任身體跟隨著自己的擺動。總覺得少了些什麼，而Clark不喜歡Billy沒有任何反應。

 

 “Billy，你沒有感覺嗎?”

 “沒有阿，Superman。”

 “那樣就算了。”

 

拔出後穴裡的飛機杯，他突然覺得這玩意並不是什麼好東西。只是想看體內被自己慢慢填滿的話，透視眼也看得到，並且他還能聽到Billy的聲音，不是很棒嗎?如果只是想要飛機杯，他根本不用這個男孩。已經硬了的下身再次插入那早已習慣的腸道，換來二人滿足的感覺和低嗚。Billy立馬臉紅地低頭，他已經很久沒有這樣真情流露出的滿足感，但Clark的超級聽力並沒有因此而放過他。他揪起Billy的頭，後穴包裹Clark的肉壁也相對收緊，明明已經操了那麼久還是緊致且舒服，他最喜歡的男孩。而且，果然還是這樣的觸感才是最棒的，他就是喜歡這樣。

 

 “承認吧，Billy，你喜歡這樣，你不能沒有我。”

 “……嗯，Clark，所以請你小心點。”各方面也是。

 “嗯，乖孩子。”

 

Clark手伸向Billy前身，解開陰莖環，先幫Billy套弄一番。他最喜歡這樣的Billy，聽話又體貼，他最喜歡了。果然外面有什麼問題了，太久沒感受過Clark替自己服務，Billy反而不知所措地扭動自己的腰肢，這種難耐且陌生的感覺。太久沒有被服務的下身並不能忍耐多久，Billy很快便射了今晚的第一發，伴隨著羞恥的呻吟。他很想用雙手蓋著自己的臉，太羞人了，沒想到好歹也算身經百戰的他現在也有早洩的感覺。但Clark倒是挺新奇的看著自己被射滿手的精液，看著Billy擋著自己的害羞表情，玩心起了的Clark輕笑。一手限制著Billy擋著自己臉的雙手，他要看著Billy害羞的表情射進他體內，射到這個表情壞掉為止。

 

 “慢著，Clark，才剛射完我會……”

 “這個表情很棒，Billy。”

 

再次扭動自己的身肢，在才剛射完全身敏感的Billy體內任意衝擊那點，換來輕輕顫抖著的Billy高呼呻吟，他並沒有痛苦，只是巨大的快感一直在衝擊每一條神經，每一個細胞，每一個記憶和身體的反應。腸道收緊至Clark前所未感受過的緊度，他在渴求咬緊自己，他體內在需要自己，你的一切都是我的，Billy Batson!

 

看著他的身體真的慢慢被自己填充，他的身體每一處也被自己看透，他的每一個反應都是因自己而改變，一切都因自己而起。滿意地看著自己的精液填滿了Billy身體，看盡了Billy害羞﹑被玩壞甚至痛苦的樣子，全都只有他能看到。最後一發射入體內，Billy再次失神，看著自己的白濁慢慢流出來，Clark有點不想那麼快就完結。他拿起數個小時前Billy為自己預備用的透明肛塞，完全不受阻的塞進去，把自己的精液禁錮在Billy體內。透過透明的材質，他看到自己的精液在他最愛的肉體體內滾動流連，尋找著出口。

 

他聽到外面的騷動聲，Billy可能並沒聽到，但他的超級聽力並不會因性愛而改變。

 

 “你乖乖留在這等我回來，Billy。我很快回來，到時我幫你清潔。”他今天就是有這心情，為防止對方聽不到甚至故意在他耳邊咬字也異常清晰。

 

Billy失神的眼神立馬回神，他抱緊Clark，把Clark的頭托到自己的頸窩，讓Clark看不見自己的樣子，深深明白了什麼似的表情。

 

 “我會等你回來，Clark。”

 “果然是好孩子。”

 

溫柔的Billy聲音，溫柔到真的相信自己會迎到那一刻一樣。

 

Batman一行把Superman制服了，當大家以為一切都結束時，Batman停在基地處不肯輕易的離去。Flash等人看著自己的多疑盟友，他到底怎麼了?

 

 “不符合。”

 “什麼?”

 “外面看和這裡的地型不符合，我們是由上面攻打進來，但上面的面積明顯與這裡不符，小太多了。”

 “這裡我和Green Lantern也不太清楚，因為這裡開始就是Superman自己的私人空間，就連Wonderwoman也沒進來過。”

 

Batman察看四周，那就更不能輕易離開了，他心中有種不祥預感。腦海馬上繪畫出這裡的平面圖，如果按照上層的範圍，應該是這裡附近。

 

 “Black Adam，把這面牆打破。”

 “為什麼?”

 “作就對了。”

 

Black Adam狠狠的用力把牆打破，某種讓人厭惡且引發嘔吐的味道撲鼻而來，但身為男人兼國王的他並不對這種味道感到陌生。精液﹑汗水和體液的味道，然而這都不重要，眾人被眼前的景色嚇倒了，只有Batman上前察看。

 

 “天阿……”Flash不敢相信這畫面。  

 “Captain Marvel，你還在嗎?”

 “被你們找到了，Batman。恭喜你們。”找到藏在Superman房間最後一件屬他的物品。

 

他們不忍看到，Barry甚至馬上轉身離去，Hal馬上跟上。他以為Billy死了，他們都以為Billy死了，因為他們都親眼目睹這個畫面。Billy被燒穿了大腦，他痛苦地死去，他們甚至跨過了那具屍體才對。為什麼那傢伙會在這?為什麼?如果是這樣，倒不如死了更好。Barry不禁流出悔恨的淚，不應該是這樣，那孩子不應該遭受這樣的對待。Black Adam一臉不敢相信的上前看個究竟，他看錯了嗎?然而，眼前這個身體沾滿精液，後穴被透明肛塞塞著，清晰看到體內還有讓人不齒的不潔之物，眼神和笑容已失去活力的男人，是他一直視作勁敵的Shazam!魔力新主人兼Captain Marvel嗎?Black Adam半跪在Billy跟前，直視著他。

 

 “Adam……”

 

Billy只微笑地輕喚了眼前人一聲便昏倒，倒下，Black Adam眼明手快地接住這個身體。

 

 “我們先回去吧。”Batman直接轉身離去。

 

Billy躺在床上，Bruce一直察看著他的身體狀況，面具下的他皺著眉。Black Adam破門而入，他揪住Bruce的披風，眼中滿滿的憤怒，彷彿倒在床上的人是他的國民一樣。

 

 “我忍得夠久了，告訴我Superman在哪?”

 “我不會告訴你的。”

 “你是要包庇那個人渣嗎?”

 “因為我們都知道你想殺了他，在我眼皮下誰也不准殺人。在這裡我說的算。”

 “那我就把這裡輾平也要揪出那傢伙出來。那個是Billy Batson，一個孩子，一個那人渣最單純的支持者，一個有著美好將來的男性，他到底都對這男孩作了什麼你沒看到嗎?”

 “……Billy他身體狀態很完美。”

 

Bruce輕輕甩開Black Adam的手，他轉向電腦把身體報告展現給Black Adam看。Billy的身體各方面也很完美，與他當Captain Marvel時的身體狀況無異，也意味著除了精神創傷﹑自由和社交外，Clark給予Billy的東西幾乎無缺。

 

 “那身傷痕和醫師幫他清去的東西還不夠證明那氪星人死不足惜嗎?”Clark在Billy身上留下的性愛痕跡以及醫生花了不知多久才清潔乾淨的精液。

 “……就算是這樣，我還是不會讓你見他。”

 “你想如何處置那個人?”

 “一個所有人都不會再見到他的地方，一個專屬氪星人的監獄。Black Adam，你要知道有時孤獨才是最可怕的。”

 

Bruce離去，他是時候去處置這個人間之神了。Clark毫不在意的看著來者，他就注目著來者，他曾經最好的朋友，到最後他還是想招募的人。Bruce開始為系統作最後調整，而Clark也只等待著自己的未來。他還是從容的表情，現時的他並沒什麼在意，他這次輸了沒錯，但不代表之後沒有機會。Clark向來不會露出自己軟弱的一面，就算是已經敗到一塌糊塗也一樣。他只會正直無比的看著你，看到你以為他還有最後一著，他還沒放棄，他也不會放棄。這就是Superman，他們認識的Clark Kent。但Bruce很清楚，只要碰到他的軟肋，他整個人就會崩潰。

 

 “我們在你的房間找到Billy。”

 

Bruce觀察著Clark的動靜，明顯的動搖。但他還是裝出一臉不在乎，直看著這個黑色騎士，一個心理專家。

 

 “他看下去一切都好，只有精神被你弄到一團糟。”

 “你想要利用我的玩具來讓我感到愧疚感嗎?還是因為他還是個男孩?哦，Bruce，你對孩子總是特別溫柔，讓人感動。”

 “他現在昏睡過去了，但嘴巴還是喚著你的名。”

 “……有一件纏人的玩具也是頭痛的事，Bruce。”

 

聽下去真傷人，但Bruce並沒有少看對方每一個動作，就算不是Batman也能觀察出的動搖和猶豫。他很早前就察覺到二人間的關係是多麼矛盾且不堪，他們的關係是多麼讓人覺得不齒，但他沒有阻止，就算知道男孩會陷入去整個黑暗的荊棘林中。他沒能阻止，他是縱容者之一，他要負上一切的責任。

 

 “玩具?你覺得他纏人且依賴你。”

 “難道不是這樣嗎?還是說你也想要一件?哦，我忘了，你最愛那件已經被自己兒子殺掉了。”

 

Bruce直接給了Clark一記右拳，狠狠的。現在的Clark與普通人無異，他嘴角流血，但眼中還是帶著戲謔的笑容，論二人的軟肋，他們熟悉得不枉多讓。

 

 “你還沒弄明白，Clark。需要對方的人不是Billy，是你。”

 “你瘋了嗎?Bruce，我為何需要一件玩具，你會偏愛一件壞掉了的玩具嗎?”

 “沒想到你這麼遲鈍，Clark。”

 

Bruce轉身過去，繼續調整幻影空間的數據。他以往就很討厭Bruce這種笑容，那種高高在上，自己全知全能的笑容，彷彿你就是全世界最蠢的廢物一樣。Clark討厭死了，他要知道Bruce這傢伙到底在想什麼!

 

 “別虛張聲勢，Bruce Wayne!你知道你騙不了我。”

 “是這樣嗎，Clark?”

 

需要對方的人，向來不是Billy，而是你，Clark Kent。你需要一個永遠會在你身邊的人，他不會反抗你，他到最後一刻也會站在你身邊支持你的人。Billy是一個完美的角色，他自小就愛你，不管是對偶像的愛還是對你本身的愛也一樣，你深信他愛你，他必然不會反對你。但你想錯了，他反抗了，還是你陣容中第一個。他由一開始支持你，服從你，愚忠於你，直到那一刻他意識到自己的錯誤，他意識到自己必須把你帶回正軌。你不能接受，你沒想過原以為會與你站到最後的人竟然會先反抗你。承認吧Clark，你不能失去他。因為他一直都在你身邊，他不像Diana滿有心機的接近你，也不像Authur那樣是被迫馴服在你之下。他始終如一，他只是因為想支持你而站在你身邊。你渴望得到這樣的人，所以你不能讓男孩輕易離開你，你奪走了他的一切，促使他整個生命中只剩你一個。你需要有這樣的人在身邊，因此當他反抗你，你就選擇極端的手法把他留在身邊。利用極端的手法讓他身心都只能想著你，承認吧Clark Kent，你才是需要他的那個。你每次回去後都會找Billy，因為你知道只有Billy才會真正笑著歡迎你回來，只有Billy才會任你發洩，只有Billy最後還會抱著你跟你說你想聽的話，只有他是真心由衷地一直等待你回來。

 

Billy離開了你總有一天會完好，但你不行!你踐踏那孩的子的身心，你的無情一次又一次的傷害他，你的魯莽一次又一次的把你自己僅有的愛掐碎，你的不安一次又一次地傷害那個唯一真心對你的男孩，永久的傷害。你把自己弄得一無所有，你會孤獨的待在幻影空間，你會永遠都不得與男孩相見。最後你只會被孤獨﹑沒有男孩的痛苦和認清了自己是何等脆弱的真相纏繞，它們會伴隨著你，直到你死去那一刻，它們會是你的安魂曲﹑你的棺木以及你的殉葬品。

 

 “現在是誰在騙你?”Bruce只輕輕的留下一句。

 

Clark默默的聽著，他的表情始終如一，但Bruce不在乎，沒人在乎，到底那番話是真是假，只有Clark知道，但這對Bruce來說一點也不重要。他調整著最後的數值，完成。

 

 “Kara，現在安全了。”

 “就算沒有能力，幻影空間也困不住我。我會回來的。”

 “我們會作好準備的。”

 

一切的準備。


End file.
